All I want for Christmas is you
by sweetness04fj
Summary: An Olitz holiday one shot


All I want for Christmas is you.

It was the day before Christmas Eve, Fitz was still scrounging around trying to find the perfect gift for his mother, Elizabeth Grant. A woman who was well endowed with money and didn't need anything. For Christmas, Fitz always tried to find a unique gift. He was running out of time and needed to find something fast. This year he was headed home for the holidays. He hadn't been home in a while and was looking forward to surprising his mother. He'd relocated several years ago to New Jersey after his failed five-year relationship with his girlfriend Mellie. He wanted a change of scenery from the west coast and decided to move his entire publishing company with him, including the employees. He lived in a quaint home in Westfield that wasn't too far from the booming downtown area. It had taken him some time to settle into the new town. He'd been on a few dates, but nothing serious.

He sighed, dropping the laptop screen down, stretching his arms out in front of him, rising from his leather office chair. He lifted his navy-blue suit jacket from the back of the chair and slid his arms through it. Most of the employees had left for the evening except for his assistant, Jill. She remained in the building as long as he was working, in case he needed help. "Have a good evening, Mr. Grant." Jill said as he walked passed her desk.

He paused at the elevator, turning to face her, "Jill, you like shopping, right?"

"Love it, why?" Jill said.

"I need a gift for my mom, something different. Any ideas?" He asked.

"Oh, Mr. Grant, you waited until the last minute to get her a gift?" Jill asked.

He shrugged, "She's hard to please."

"A new shop just opened down the street. It looked really nice when I passed it on my lunch break. You should check it out." She responded.

He nodded, "Ok. Don't stay to late."

He gave a small wave before entering the elevator. The office building was small and had three floors. His company was on the top floor, a law firm was on the second floor, and a real estate agency was on the first floor. He exited the elevator, bumping into the building manager Alfred. He was in his late 70's with a long snowy white beard and hair to match. Fitz always teased him during the holiday season about his resemblance to Santa Clause. Alfred would simply smile. "Fitzgerald it's late." Alfred said, shaking the huge ring of keys, looking for the right one to open the door.

"I've been putting in long hours trying to find my mother a gift." Fitz stated.

"On that machine of yours?" Alfred questioned.

Fitz chuckled, "Yes. The computer."

"Come." He said, opening the door and pointing down the street. "See the store with the light on?"

"Yes."

"I think you'll find exactly what you need."

Fitz turned to say thank you, but Alfred had stepped inside and closed the door, locking it. He pointed one last time to the store before disappearing in the lobby. Fitz tightened his long black wool coat, buttoning it up from the cold December temperature. He blew on his hands, cursing himself for leaving his gloves at home. The store looked empty except for a red headed woman standing behind the register. He opened the door and a tiny gold bell rung overhead. It was a small jewelry boutique. Behind the register, a silver heart design with the words 'Tender Heart' was etched on the wall. His mom had several pieces of jewelry, so he knew he wouldn't need to spend a lot of time in the store. He walked around glancing inside the glass cases.

"Hello, looking for something special?" The red headed woman asked, approaching him.

He cleared his throat, "Just looking."

"Ok if you need help with anything, please let me know. We have some specials going on if you're interested."

"Thank you." Fitz replied.

He glanced down at the jewelry in the glass cases realizing all of tit had some resemblance of a heart. His nose detected a sweet flowery scent and he immediately lifted his head. His cerulean blue eyes met a pair of brown doe orbs, mesmerizing him. "Hi," she said.

His throat was dry and he swallowed trying to coat it to speak, "Hi."

"I'm Olivia, the owner. Welcome to Tender Hearts. What brings you in tonight?"

"I'm…um…I'm…Fitz." He stuttered.

She smiled, "Let me help you out, Fitz. Are you looking for something for your wife?"

"Oh God, no!" He stated, harshly.

Olivia chuckled, "Ok. A girlfriend, mother, sister, aunt?"

"No girlfriend. My mother." He answered.

"Ok. I'll show you a couple of necklaces first. Let me know if you see anything you like. All of our pieces are extremely unique. They form in the shape of a heart or have the heart symbol." Olivia responded.

"Is there a reason for the hearts?" Fitz asked.

Her eyes lowered and he could tell it wasn't an easy topic for her. The hearts represent my mom who died from a heart attack three years ago. I always wanted a way to honor her. I was finally able to open up the store a couple of weeks ago with my best friend, Abby." Olivia stated, pointing to the woman behind the cash register.

"I'm sorry to hear about your mom. I'm sure she's very proud of you." He stated, extending his hand, placing it over hers, caressing it gently. A shockwave went through Olivia igniting her senses and sending a rush of arousal throughout her body. She slowly slid her hand from underneath his, reaching for the key in the drawer, twisting it inside the lock, "Tell me a little about your mom?" Olivia asked.

"For starters, she has everything, which makes it hard to shop for her. For Christmas, I try my hardest to buy something that is different from an average gift."

"Well, Fitz you've come to the right place." Olivia stated, pulling out the pink velvet tray from the glass case.

He watched her every move, trying to focus on her and the jewelry, but mainly on her. She tucked a small curl behind her ear, before picking up the purple and blue heart shaped crystal necklace. "This is one of our famous pieces. As you can see it is two toned and it's surrounded by Swarovski crystals. If you don't like this color, we have it in other colors too. What do you think?" She said, placing the necklace in his open palm.

"It's beautiful, like you," he whispered.

Olivia blushed. "When's your birthday?"

"May…why?" He asked.

"We have it in emerald which is the birthstone for May." Olivia answered.

"I like it, but can I see something else?" He stated. He wasn't ready to leave and wanted to spend more time with her. He glanced at her ring finger and noticed it was bare. He let out a sigh of relief.

"What about this one? It's a platinum heart shaped locket. You can put a picture inside." Olivia stated.

"She has plenty of lockets." Fitz said.

Olivia chuckled, setting the locket back on the velvet tray. "Do you work or live around here, Fitz."

"Both." Fitz answered. Olivia's heart swelled inside her chest at his response. He was local and sexy as hell. She continued to engage him in conversation, hoping to keep him from leaving. She hadn't really dated in the past three years due to her focus on the store.

"What do you do?" Olivia asked.

"I own a publishing company." He answered.

"Really, what does it entail?" She asked.

"I read a lot of books and try to find new authors." He answered.

"I see." Olivia said, pulling out a 2-carat diamond heart tennis bracelet. "What about this?"

"Wow! This is really nice." Fitz said.

She brushed her hand against his. "Each diamond was shaped into a heart before it was placed in the setting."

Abby walked over to Olivia, "Do you need any help, Liv?"

"No. I think I have everything under control." Olivia stated.

"Ok, I'm going to bring out more jewelry. Some of the cases look a little bare." Abby said.

Olivia nodded.

"Do you have a favorite one, Olivia?" Fitz asked, pointing to the jewelry case.

"Yes!" She answered, excitedly.

Fitz watched as she sashayed across the store to another glass case, opening it and taking out a small box. "This is my favorite," she stated taking the small gold heart necklace out of the box. "I call it 'sweet baby.' It was a gold heart shaped necklace with the infinity symbol in the middle.

"Do you wear any of the jewelry?" Fitz asked.

She shook her wrist, displaying a gold bracelet with a heart attached to it. "I designed this a long time ago. Most of the jewelry I design, I sell."

"I'll take the emerald heart necklace and the 'sweet baby' necklace." Fitz stated.

"Ok. I think your mother will love both pieces." She stated.

Olivia walked to the register and handed the jewelry to Abby. "Get his number." Abby whispered.

"What?" Olivia questioned.

"He is into you, Liv." Abby stated, through her teeth, smiling at Fitz.

"Abby I was just being nice so he would buy something." Olivia said.

"I watched the both of you flirt this entire time." Abby said, pressing a few keys on the cash register.

Olivia tore a piece of wrapping paper from the roller on the wall. She delicately wrapped the two items and placed them in a bag. "Here you go." She stated, handing him the bag.

"I hope this isn't the last time I see you, Fitz." Olivia stated.

"It won't." Fitz answered, walking toward the door. He pushed on the door allowing the cold air to hit his face.

Olivia leaned against the counter and watched as he walked down the street. She slowly began putting the jewelry away, thinking about him. Thoughts about his lips touching hers in more places than one. His hands roaming her body and making her scream his name over and over. "Girl get a grip." Olivia whispered.

Fitz walked to his car, opened the door, slipping inside. Two taps came on the window and he jumped at the sight of Alfred. He rolled down the window. "Alfred is everything ok?"

"Did you find what you were looking for?" He asked.

"Yes." Fitz said, holding up the bag.

"You left another present in the store. You should go back and get it." Alfred said.

Before Fitz could respond Alfred was long gone.

Fitz wasn't quite sure what Alfred meant about another present at the store. He was tired. He decided he would ask him in the morning.

Christmas Eve

Fitz tossed and turned the entire night thinking about the comment from Alfred. He scratched his head, pondering…what gift did he leave in the store? He placed his feet on the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes, and sighed heavily at the empty bed. He missed waking up to the warmth of a woman wrapped around his body. He walked inside the bathroom and glanced at his reflection in the mirror. He brushed his teeth, showered and dressed for the day. He moved slowly inside the kitchen, placed his mug under the Keurig machine and watched the brown liquid filter inside the cup. His eyes darted to the small white bag on the counter with the silver heart insignia. He reached his hand inside, pulling out the jewelry and a small white card. He flipped it over, reading it…

**_'It's not what's under the Christmas tree that matters, it's who's around it.' –Charlie Brown._**

**_Enjoy your holiday, Fitz._**

"Olivia…she's my gift." He whispered.

He grabbed his car keys from the hook on the wall, jetting out the front door. "Shit," he cursed as soon as the cold wind ripped through him, sending chills down his spine. He wasn't wearing his coat. He rushed back inside, slipping his arms through his black wool coat. He jetted to his car, revving up the engine, dipping and dodging through traffic. He reached the store and noticed a small light beaming through the window. He jumped out the car, scurried to the store, tugging on the door. It was closed shut. He looked down the street, realizing most of the stores were closed.

He ran his fingers through his sandy brown curls, feeling defeated. A woman walked by and he asked. "What time does the stores open?"

She gave a quaint smile, "Sir, it's Christmas Eve, everything closed early for the holiday."

His heart sunk and he offered a pitiful, "Thank you."

He shuffled back to the car, placing his hand on the door handle, opening it. He slid inside and jingled his key toward the ignition. "It wasn't meant to be," he thought releasing his foot from the brake, stepping on the gas. The car drifted passed the store. His foot flung from the gas to the brake, jolting his head toward the steering wheel. "Shit," he shouted, rubbing his forehead. Olivia rushed inside the store. He eased out of the car, grabbing the small white bag from the passenger seat. He banged loudly on the glass door causing her to jump and turn around. She sauntered to the door, slightly opening it. "Hi."

"Hi," Fitz said.

Olivia opened the door wider, allowing him to slip inside. "Is everything ok with your jewelry?"

"Yes. I came back for you," he said.

Olivia giggled, "For me."

"You see, Olivia, I asked Santa for a special gift this year." Fitz replied.

Olivia laughed and moved behind the register, grabbing the box she needed. "I stopped believing in Santa Clause a long time ago."

He chuckled, resting his elbows on the counter. "I still believe."

Olivia shrugged, holding up a small box. "I have to go. I came to get Abby's gift."

"Can I give you something?" He asked.

"Ok," she answered.

"Merry Christmas." He said, handing her the white bag from the store.

"You're giving me something from my own store?" She questioned, eyebrows raised.

"Open it," he said.

She opened the box, beaming, "Oh…wow! You're giving me my very own 'Sweet Baby' necklace. I…I…don't know what to say."

He inched closer to her, gently caressing his thumb down her cheek. She tilted her head, leaning into his hand, "Thank you." The electricity from the day before jolted through the both of them causing a rush of emotion and arousal. Before they knew it, they were in each other's arms, lips touching and tongues dueling.

Fitz pulled back from the kiss, "Spend Christmas Eve with me."

Olivia interlaced her fingers with his, "Yes."

"Wait, one more thing." He took the necklace out of the box and slipped it around her neck.

She touched the gold heart, twirling it through her fingers, "This is the first time I've worn it. Thank you."

He brought her hand to his lips, kissing it. Olivia grabbed her purse, swinging it over her shoulder, snaking her arm inside of Fitz's. He pulled on the door, opening it. Olivia smiled, pointing up at the green mistletoe hanging above the bell. "Kiss me." Fitz pressed his lips against hers, slowly kissing her again. Alfred walked passed the store, peeking inside the glass door. He ran his hand down his long white beard, smiling, "Merry Christmas Olivia and Fitz."


End file.
